


Зверь внутри

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Последняя Охота [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Древнее Зло, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Маленький мальчик загулялся допоздна и по дороге домой встретил Гостя - живой скелет, ростом с пятиэтажку.





	Зверь внутри

Мальчик отпросился у мамы погулять на полчаса подольше. Дома его ждёт горячий чай и вкусный ужин, он спешит домой, но тут мелкие камешки полетели на голову мальчику. Он замер, поднял глаза и увидел Гостя. Гость прятался за углом соседней пятиэтажки, но его голова все равно торчала над крышей.

— Привет. Кто ты? — спросил мальчик.

Глаза Гостя засветились, он выглянул из-за стены и заговорил не открывая рта.

— Здравствуй, маленький брат. Я слишком долго спал и забыл свое имя. Ты можешь дать мне новое.

Мальчик задумался.

— Тогда я буду звать тебя просто Гость. А сколько ты спал?

— Долго, маленький братец, когда я засыпал, горы были долинами, долины горами, а люди не знали священного огня.

— Дооооолго… — протянул мальчик.

— Долго, — подтвердил Гость, — мир так изменился.

— Ой, а хочешь я тебе все объясню? Это дом, — мальчик ткнул пальцем в многоэтажку, — он делится на подъезды, а подъезды на квартиры. В каждой квартире кто-то живёт.

Гость рассмеялся, и мальчику показалось, что от этого смеха содрогнулось небо.

— Ты похож на моего старшего брата. Он умён и всегда объясняет так, что мне становится понятно. Дай-ка взглянуть на тебя поближе, вдруг ты — это он.

Гость раскрыл ладонь и положил ее на землю. Мальчик бесстрашно забрался на нее. Он понял, хоть ладонь и выглядела костяной, на самом деле была каменной.

Гость поднял его и поднес к глазам.

— Похож, похож. Дай-ка я дуну на тебя, может ты им обернешься.

Мальчик задумался. У него не было ни братьев ни сестер, но он всегда о них мечтал.

— А что будет, если ты на меня дунешь, но я — не он?

— То, что случается всегда. Рано или поздно. Ты познакомишься с нашей младшей сестрой — Смертью.

— А… ну тогда не страшно. Дуй.

И Гость дунул. У мальчика зазвенело в ушах. Откуда-то изнутри поднялся жар, а тело скрутило от боли. Мальчик упал на колени. Голову словно молнией пронзило, а рот наполнился кровью и ещё чем-то лишним. Мальчик выплюнул это в руки и поглядел. Горсть молочных зубов лежала на ней.

Гость снова рассмеялся.

— Хорошо пошло!

И дунул снова.

Тому, кто недавно был мальчиком, вдруг стало так жарко, что он начал скидывать человечью одежду. На месте молочных зубов прорезались привычные клыки. В глаза ударил лунный свет. Тот, кто был мальчиком прозрел и ослеп одновременно. Ему открылись миры его сестры, миры льда и забвения. Тело его выросло и укрепилось. Он встал в полный рост и крикнул:

— Ещё!

И брат его дунул в третий раз.

Последние осколки человечности разлетелись по ветру. Старший вдохнул полной грудью.

— Настал конец времен, — объявил он, — призови сестру нашу. Нам пора в битву.


End file.
